


Clark Kent: Jailbird

by Trista_zevkia



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is released from jail, ready for their conjugal visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clark Kent: Jailbird

**Author's Note:**

> Well, most of the time I'm late with birthday cards in real life too;) Probably not what zeejaybay had in mind, but it's something! Apparently I'm evil, and sometimes just feel like torturing the JL.

**Prompt:** One of the boys is sent to jail or paroled from prison. For <http://zeejaybay.livejournal.com/>

Wonder Woman sat reading a newspaper, apparently oblivious to the way the Flash was staring at her legs. Green Lantern paced, considering the view available from the Watchtower as he did so. Batman swept into the room with a dark purposefulness, and growled out to the team.

“Let’s get this over with.”

Green Lantern narrowed his dark eyes, he wasn’t particularly fond of Batman. Yes, Batman was good at what he did, but what right did that give him to be such an arrogant bastard? “Superman isn’t here, we wait.”

“Superman isn’t coming.” Batman didn’t say ‘moron,’ but Green Lantern could hear it in the tone of voice. How could he be stupid for not knowing Superman’s schedule?

“Superman hasn’t missed a meeting yet.”

Batman’s snort of amusement at this brought Green Lantern over to stare down at him. “The JL has been formed for less than a year, hardly adequate time to statistically determine the probability of a person’s attendance.”

Batman turned away as he finished speaking. If Batman considered someone a threat, he never took his eyes off of them, and Green Lantern knew this. Enraged, Green Lantern reached for Batman, intent on proving he was a threat. He’d just seen an object in Batman’s hand but hadn’t identified it when the Martian Manhunter floated down through the ceiling.

“Batman, I would ask you not to test your inventions on fellow members of the league.” Everyone turned to J’onn and the device in Batman’s hand disappeared. “Forgive the interruption, but I have detected a meteor heading for Earth.”

“How long until it reaches us?” Diana asked, speaking for the assemblage.

“Twelve hours. Should I tell Superman?”

“No.” Batman responded first, though everyone else would have gone with a yes. “Give me eleven hours to see what I can do.”

“What can you do against an asteroid?” Green Lantern snorted. He’d always thought Batman was an arrogant prick, but this was just boastful!

“I’m not going after the asteroid; I’m getting Superman out of jail.” By the time Green Lantern had absorbed that sentence, Batman was gone and the meeting was over. Even then, he wasn’t sure he’d heard it right. Superman in jail? For what, and why couldn’t he just escape? Shaking his head, Green Lantern went to the workout room. He’d have a lot of questions next time he saw Superman.

sB _Sb_ Bs

The holding cell wasn’t as crowded as it could have been, so Clark made a note to always get arrested on a weekday afternoon. The worst part of this for Clark was the boredom that came with having to stand around. Clark Kent wasn’t the kind who could fight for a spot on the bench to sit down, so he stood and paced and leaned. There was another part of him, a part that was kept grounded by reasoning. None of the cries for help that he’d heard had been life threatening so far, and his invisible friend assured him that others were keeping watch. But that invisible friend was at a meeting that Superman couldn’t get to, because Clark was in jail.

Clark Kent was an intrepid reporter, who refused to reveal his source for an article accusing a city councilmen of taking bribes from the mob. Since his source was a bit of accidental eavesdropping by super-hearing, Clark had been put in jail for contempt of court. He had other data to prove his claims, but the lawyer wanted to know how he first found out about it. Clark needed to follow the rules of society and its laws, but if the situation demanded it, Superman would lose Clark to save a life. It was Clark’s family who would be subjected to reporters and government types if it was discovered they’d raised an alien. Clark relaxed for just a second as his invisible friend returned, but tensed back up when he realized how short the meeting had been if it was over already.

_Kal, there is time before the emergency._ At J’onn’s mental words, Clark relaxed a little and sent back his reply, telepathically.

_Only two reasons for a short meeting. An emergency or Batman decides to experiment on one of his teammates._ There was a pause before J’onn’s telepathic response, and Clark let his head bang, gently, against the wall he was leaning on. _An emergency and a mad scientist Batman?_

_“I stopped him before he could try it. “_

_“I told him not to do that again; Flash still twitches at the sight of Christmas tree lights.”_

_“I believe this time he was attempting to goad Green Lantern into a fight as a result of your warning. Then it would be self defense against a teammate with advanced technology.”_

_“Batman can be so pedantic when it suits him. I guess I’ll have to say something to him the next time I see him.”_

_“Perhaps not the very next time, as he is planning on getting Clark Kent out of jail.”_

_“Why does that scare me?”_

_“Kal-el, I can read minds and I cannot predict what that man will do.”_

_“Yeah, that’s why he scares me. Tell me about the emergency then. I promise to wait for Batman’s escape attempt before I take off.”_

_“I believe it is his alter ego that will be attempting the rescue, as it is daylight.”_

_“You know who he is then?_ Clark asked, wondering if he could talk with J’onn about the antics of Batman’s alter ego. An amused mindreader sent Clark an image of drunken Brucie Wayne, a socialite on each arm. Relaxing a little, Clark let J’onn tell him about the asteroid heading for them.

sB _Sb_ Bs

They were playing a second game of chess, the board projected into Clark’s mind, when the sound of his name distracted him.

“Kent, Clark?”

“Yeah, that’s me!” The goofy Clark voice came easily, as did the bit where he tripped over his own feet while walking toward the guard.

“You’re being released, come with me.”

Grinning eagerly, Clark followed the guard, even as a voice sounded in his head.

_I will leave you now, and see to the Watchtower._

Then there was paperwork to sign and items to be counted and returned, before Clark was shown the door. Finding his way out the door, Clark was surprised by the crowd of reporters waiting for him. The surprise lasted only as long as it took for him to see the man leaning against a limo at the foot of the courthouse steps. Questions were shouted, and photographers tried to get the two of them together. It was all Clark could do to play along, instead of retreating to the sky until he knew what Bruce was up to. At last he stood beside Brucie, who was flirting with a young blonde reporter. Lois managed to shove a mic at them and ask the first clear question.

“Mr. Wayne, why did Clark go to jail for you?”

“Lois, it was just a misunderstanding. I mentioned something in passing and Clark didn’t want me dragged into it. I came forward as his source the instant I heard about all this.”

Clark tried very hard to look as if this wasn’t news to him, but Lois knew him too well. The look she sent him was determined. She was not going to let this go until she was satisfied.

“How did you two get together, become close enough that you mention bribed officials in passing?” Lois asked Brucie, figuring it would be easier to get answers out of that buffoon. Behind the large sunglasses, Bruce’s eyes narrowed. Clark saw this sign of annoyance and searched his brain for some way to get Lois to back off. Nothing he’d ever tried before had worked, so he thought they all might be in trouble. Especially after he saw Brucie smile.

“Lois, you know I saw the strangest things when I’m trying to think of pillow talk.” Now giggling reporters were looking to Lois, and Clark might have given a whimper at the look on her face. Brucie threw an arm around Clark’s shoulders, looked into his eyes and spoke in a stage whisper. “Shame you weren’t in there long enough for a conjugal visit.”

Clark Kent’s effectiveness as a disguise relied on him being bumbling and easily overlooked. But the man he was a cover for was incredibly smart in his own way, and ready for almost anything. Before Batman, before Bruce, he would have said he was ready for anything, but the man pretending to lust after him had taught him better. He’d also taught him to take advantage when he could. So the kiss was entirely Bruce’s fault.

What right did Bruce have to lips so soft and warm that a man could spend hours experiencing their texture? And his hair, for being hidden under that cowl so much, why was it soft as silk through Clark’s fingers? Damn glasses bumped together, and the sunglasses hide the view of Bruce’s ice blue eyes, so they were tossed away. God, even Bruce’s tongue muscle was strong! How did he exercise that, and did Clark even want to know?

“Smallville! Get a room.” Lois’s shout served to remind Clark she was there. Slowly, it leaked into his perception that she was there with a bunch of other reporters, and photographers. Blushing to set fire to his clothes, Clark pulled away from Bruce, but couldn’t look at the faces watching them.

“Apparently he was in there long enough to want a conjugal visit.” Brucie joked, but disappeared into the limo before the nervous laughter ended. Clark slouched in after him, carefully avoiding looking at Bruce’s face.

“Bruce, I’m sorry…” A hand on his thigh stopped the apology, and Clark looked up. Bruce saw him looking, and flicked his eyes to the front. The driver was a young man, and so they needed to watch what they said. “I know I should have waited until we got to my apartment to kiss you like that, or at least the back of the limo.”

Surprise showed in Bruce’s face at that comment, and then Clark was too close to see him properly and kissing him. Those lips were still just as soft, the tongue just as skilled, but now something was hardening under Clark’s stroking hand. Bruce broke away, to whisper in Clark’s ear.

“Enough convincing. Stop now or I won’t be able to.”

Clark almost stopped, surprised at the meaning behind the words. “From you, that’s an admission of desire.”

“Only human.” Bruce muttered in a dark voice, as if to say this was only a physical response. Clark knew better, knew how Bruce could put off the needs of his body for days at a time, if he wanted to.

“My human, because I’m not stopping. Ever.” That must have been the right thing to say, because Bruce moaned and stuck his hands down Clark’s pants. Lots of stroking and two explosions later, they were parked in front of Clark’s apartment building. The driver was experienced enough to wait for them to cover themselves before opening the door. Clark bound out, but Bruce hesitated. He was looking for an escape, and an excuse to forget this’d ever happened. Clark wasn’t having that! Leaning down, he whispered in Bruce’s ear.

“I have forty-five minutes before the asteroid is at the correct trajectory to alter its course. I’m going to spend that time convincing you that I love you. Do you want talking in the back of the limo, or action in my apartment?”

Bruce, as Clark was well aware, was a man of action, and Bruce lead the way into the building.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/trista_zevkia/pic/0001db1x/)  



End file.
